An Unconventional Intensity
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: "These fucking stares that lasted longer than they should, these slight touches that were not all that necessary, the words that were whispered a little too close to each other's ears, it killed me – the line between friendship and more was constantly blurred yet constantly known to be 'just friends'". JJ/Emily - Mature Content (Smut/Violence/Language) - Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is my first time writing for the Criminal Minds fandom, so I apologise for any continuity errors or characteristic flaws in the story and etc. I have only very recently taken on the concept of 'JJ/Emily', so I hope my take on their possible relationship is not too bizarre or unappealing for you guys. It is rated T/M. Enjoy :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or their characters.**

**Time Frame/Existence of: I don't like to change things but for the purpose of this story, Emily's joining of the BAU will be at least two years prior to the meeting of Det. Will LaMontagne, and there will be no Henry. **

**Also, I am from Australia so my knowledge of the United States and their capital cities is all Wikipedia-funded haha, sorry.**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long introduction. **

**Chapter 1: Plastic Corpses and Translucent Feelings**

**JJ's POV**

My fingers flicked through case file after case file, the dim light of my desk lamp leaving me to feel so separated from reality in my office. The only thing reminding me that this was not some horrible nightmare, was the pitter-patter of rain against the square window, and the odd voice wafting under the door. Strands of blonde hair continued to fall in front of my eyes as I leaned further forward into the overwhelming number of requests for help.

_A pattern of three women shot in public spaces in Phoenix, Arizona – no suspects_

_Two police officers with their throats cut on separate raids in New York – the police officers are making rash decisions about gang members_

_Four houses, with families of three, all with set fires have been reported in Delaware, each time the mother and child were killed, leaving the father in distress – few suspects_

_Three teenage girls sexually assaulted in their local high school at-_

The door opened and I looked up quickly, not expecting any members of the team here for another hour, once I had chosen from the many case files, which city we'd be flying off to next. Hotch peeked his head through,

"Good Morning" he said, but clearly with ulterior purposes,

"Always one for pleasantries, Hotch" I smiled.

His mouth twitched ever so slowly before he continued, "The sheriff of the New Haven police department just contacted me personally, they have a situation down there, can you get the rest of the team together so we can be on a plane to Connecticut by 7:30?"

I nodded, shuffling the papers and placing them in one of my many desk trays, "I'll make sure everyone is in the conference room by 7".

He nodded, "I've told Sherriff Arthur to fax the case details through to you".

"See you soon" I concluded, standing at the same time as the beep from the fax machine sounded. I wandered towards the machine and picked up the paper, it was warm in my hands. My eyes widened a little at the details of the case, what some people could do in this world still astounded me.

**Emily's POV**

My pillow vibrated under my head as my phone began to ring. I groaned and pulled it towards my ear.

"Prentiss"

"Hey Emily, sorry to wake you, it's JJ"

I sat up immediately, "No problem, what's up?"

"We have a case in Connecticut, can you be here in half an hour to debrief and get on the plane?" her voice was soft. I could see her twirling a strand of hair as she asked me.

"Yeah, of course"

"I'll see you soon" she uttered as my feet touched the floor. "Oh and Em, could you-"

"Large latte, skim milk, one sweetener, I know"

"Thanks" I could hear the smile in her voice as I pulled the phone from my ear and hug up. I stretched my arms above my head, feeling my shoulders crack slightly. I sighed and walked towards my wardrobe and grabbed my suitcase, pre-packed for days just like this. I pulled on a tight-fitting sweater and scurried around the room looking for my pants, my pyjama bottoms like chains around my ankles. Once found, I slipped on my boots, ran my fingers quickly through my bed-hair and put my toothbrush in my bag. I didn't feel like breakfast, knowing all too well a plane ride without breakfast would be something of great regret – so I hurriedly grabbed a muesli bar from the kitchen cupboard and put that alongside the toothbrush. I glanced in the mirror; my belt buckle uneven, shirt ironed horribly, hair still tousled, and eyes settling for yesterday's mascara – what a beautiful sight the BAU team got to see.

***In the Conference Room***

Morgan walked in to join Reid and I, rubbing his eyes once before sitting down with an energy drink in his hand. I held JJ's and my own coffee in each hand, noticing the rest of the team walking towards us from down the hall. JJ's eyes lit up as I held the large take away cup towards her.

"Thank you so much" she beamed, walking to the front of the room as everyone else took a seat.

The monitors became a collage of bodies, water and large pieces of, what seemed to be, plastic.

JJ pointed the laser remote against each image, "Three bodies have been found in the New Haven River; all white and of the same age, the first and third are male, but the second was female"

"Okay, so he has a racial and age bracket, do the victims have anything else in common?" Hotch leaned forward, his jaw tight and eyes slim, as always.

"New Haven have only just started attempting to link the victims and have come up with nothing so far, but despite the time, being one week apart, between victims, they're only fresh on this" JJ answered, her eyes lingering sorrowfully on the three bodies.

"What's the M.O?" I asked, figuring it may be easy to pinpoint this killer's motives due to the regularities of his dump site and methods, and known victimology.

I could see the blonde cringe a little as I asked, but build up that composed shield as quickly as it had fallen. "They all have gashes across their throat, wrists and thighs, and-"

"Not overkill but he has done more than necessary to kill them…" Morgan uttered, cutting JJ off. "So, are we looking at a psychopath?"

"We know he's methodical, he cuts the key arteries, so medical training is also a possibility" I offered. "He is edging on serial killer now".

"Which means one of three things: he is a thrill seeker, he believes he is doing the New Haven or national society a favour, or he gains a sexual or psychological release from death", Reid finished, his eyes continuing to narrow towards the screen and then flitter downwards as he took notes.

"Wouldn't the gashing of arteries mean a quick death, I mean, obviously not quick, but he isn't prolonging torture?" JJ asked, her body finding a chair closer to me.

Rossi nodded, "… so we have ourselves a mission-orientated loner or a narcissistic, controlling, methodical thrill-seeker? A power and control angled killer wouldn't let his time be over with the victims so soon".

Everyone at the table nodded and JJ then stood to continue. "He puts his victims in boxes, made of what I am assuming is plastic … and it seems it's not too long after he kills them because… " JJ's eyes shut for a second and she exhaled, "blood was found in their lungs in the autopsy report".

I exhaled harshly, my eyebrows furrowing. These killers never fail to surprise me.

"As a floating and sinking device, depending on its initial purpose, the buoy's most common constructive material, polyethylene may be the material utilised by the unsub, which could mean he works in the marine or construction industry".

"But anyone I guess could find this information online, right?" Derek chimed in softly, his eyebrows drawn and eyes still heavy from the early start.

"Alright, the plane leaves in 15, let's continue this on the flight – but so far, we have a methodical killer, dumping his victims one week apart, giving us five days before the next victim. We know he has some kind of medical training, and is either thrill-seeking or a missionary".

Hotch stood from the table, folding his papers under his suit-clad arms and headed out the door. Everyone began to follow, taking the final sips of their coffees and energising beverages. I stayed back, glancing back and forwards between the projector and the case documents in front of me.

"Can I close this?" JJ asked, derailing my train of thought to realise we were the only two left in the room.

"Yep" I concluded, leaning back in my seat, my arms stretching out behind my ears. "This one is going to be gruelling".

JJ closed the laptop and ripped it from the connecting chords. She sighed and placed the case files and laptop against the wooden table harshly. I looked at her… really looked at her. I noticed the tense lock of her jaw, the occasional biting of her lip and the uneasy rising of her chest.

"Stop it" she muttered, not making eye contact with me.

"What?"

"Stop profiling me. I'm fine".

"I wasn't"

"Yes, you just did that thing…" she waved one of her hands around wildly and closed her eyes in frustration, "that thing where your eyes narrow a little and can just pick out every little-"

"Jen" I interrupted, "I wasn't profiling you as a profiler, I was profiling you … as a friend"

Her jaw unclenched a little and her eyes fluttered, I noticed her eyes were a little glassy.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and edged closer to the blonde. "…JJ, tell me…"

"Emily, I'm fine".

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the small of her back, a warmth spreading through my hand and that familiar buzz tickling the edges of my stomach.

"You… you are a horrible liar" I almost laughed. She turned around at this, facing me with tear-threatened eyes. Salty droplets pressured to streak her cheeks and the rose of her cheeks to turn into blossoming fields. As beautiful as she would still be, my eyes fluttered and I brought her head to my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me instantly, a simple gesture was all that was needed to let the harsh guards of Jennifer Jareau's composure on break for a while.

"It's so stupid" she muttered into my shoulder, her lips brushing the exposed skin of my neck a little – I hadn't considered this moment when pulling on the wide collared sweater. I didn't know whether it was the best or worst decision of my life. I cuddled the small of her black closer, and put my other hand on the back of her head; her vanilla scented shampoo being a delightful distraction of my raging hormones for a few seconds.

We stood for a minute or two, and I waited patiently for her to let her walls down.

"Can we talk about it later, we really need to get on the plane" she muttered after a few seconds.

I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration at her constant need for a portrayal of strength. Don't get me wrong, she needed it for her job, and it was a great part of who she was as a person, but sometimes, she didn't understand that she could be the one on the other side. She didn't understand that there were people who cared enough to listen to her for hours on end, namely me. She was just so selfless, so selfless that sometimes it was her downfall.

"Okay" I whispered, enjoying one last second of the embrace before I let the blonde from my arms. Her eyes stared into mine, that ocean of emotions all that mattered for a while. It was always like this. These fucking stares that lasted longer than they should, these slight touches that were not all that necessary, the words that were whispered a little too close to each other's ears, it killed me – the line between friendship and more was constantly blurred yet constantly known to be 'just friends'. Her thin frame headed towards the door, picking up her laptop and case files on the way. I slung my bag over my shoulder and sighed internally. I followed after her, a few seconds behind, to board to the plane to Connecticut where a sick bastard was waiting for us.

***On the plane***

I don't know when it had happened but we'd discussed the case for a while, all went to our separate parts of the jet and I had fallen asleep in under a minute. I presume my late night was not such a good idea, neither were the Jack Daniels Bourbon Cola cans that had accompanied me. JJ had taken a position one seat down from me, Rossi and Hotch had continued discussion about victimology at the other end of the plane, and Morgan and Reid had sat in the middle of the plane, but a little closer to us; Morgan going over the case files with one earphone in, and Reid versing himself in chess.

Not long after I had drifted off to sleep, dreams tickled my mind, images and random snippets of alternate worlds flashed before me. Soon enough, a common scenario filled my brain and I welcomed it. JJ and I were stuck in the elevator on our way home from the BAU, we had been the last ones to leave the level as we'd been collaborating on finishing our most recent cases file.

As always, in this dream, it started off with our casual female banter, our average jokes and random flirty lines. This however then took a turn, it led to the bustling of bodies closer to the other, the whispers holding a lingering sense of passion, the playful punches turning into short caresses and as quickly as all the other dreams had, we leaned, side by side, against the right wing of the elevator. Our lips inches apart, our eyes dilated in desire. Slowly but surely, we would lean in, our lips would touch and fireworks would appear. The dreams somehow improved each time, for this one, passion was essential.

I pushed JJ against the wall, her breath hitching in her throat before our lips reconnected. They moved in unison, a hot and heavy battle as my hands gripped her hips and hers raked down my shoulders. My tongue danced across her lips and she granted me entrance. I cupped her face and slowly inched my tongue into her mouth, ours danced together. Breathing became a chore as pleasure became a given. My left hand snaked around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She began to lift her leg higher so I gripped it tightly with that same arm. I began to roll my hips against her, noticing that each movement would trigger her ragged exhale.

JJ moaned as my lips brushed her jawline, and trailed to her neck. I undid the top buttons of her white blouse and sucked on the sensitive points on her neck. I smiled as I felt her push her hips harder against me, her skirt almost completely ridden up around her waist. I lifted her a little more off the ground so our thighs were in between each other and I could feel her rub against me. I moaned this time as I could feel her arousal against my upper thigh. I continued to work her neck, slowly and torturously undoing all of her blouse buttons. I snapped it open and kissed around the white lacy bra she was wearing.

"Oh, Em, oh my God…"

Her head fell back against the door as I snuck my hand in between her legs and began to stroke her thighs whilst kissing every inch of skin I could find. Her position and arousal alone made me moan against her skin, both of us turning each other on with each new sound.

**JJ's POV**

***15 minutes earlier***

The team had spent a while discussing the unsub some more, deciding on a few more characteristics and possible motives. However, after that, Hotch had made the executive decision that we needed to see what else the New Haven P.D had found as evidence. We had all retreated to our individual spots on the plane. Emily sat in the farthest corner, sauntering over there with such drag in her step, I thought she wasn't going to make it to the chair. She slumped into the seat however, somehow managing to maintain this alluring elegance. Within seconds, her eyes fluttered shut and an even rising of her chest began.

I sat one seat away from her, wanting to give her space but still feeling that continual need to be close to her. I don't know when this had started, or how, or why, but I did know it was incessant and it continued to burn my cheeks, make my palms sweat and make the butterflies in my stomach wild. I opened up my laptop, and began typing away all of the media authorities I would have to deal with when we landed, and all the possible connections I had to make. I snuck a glance over at Emily, just content with watching the rise and fall of her chest, the odd twitch of her fingers and the irregular furrowing of an eyebrow.

I inched a little closer, taking note that Rossi and Hotch were deep in conversation on the other side of the plane and Morgan had just put his headphones into both ears and leant back in his seat. Reid wouldn't question anything. Soon after my slight movement, Emily's breathing became a little quicker, the furrowing of her eyebrows was more frequent and her mouth would open every few seconds, just the tiniest bit.

I moved closer immediately, worried that she was having some kind of nightmare. Her fingers clawed faintly against the leather seating, as her breathing began to sharpen.

"Yes" I heard her mutter and my mouth dropped into an O shape. "Yes". It was only the slightest sound, but I could understand perfectly. A delicate moan sounded between us and the butterflies were back, but this time their wings were on fire. They danced their way viciously around my stomach, clawing at the bottom depths.

"Yes… right there…"

I know I should have woken her, stopped this before someone else noticed what was going on… but I didn't. I was too selfish for that. This was something that I, subconsciously, had been yearning to hear… and see.

Emily began to only moan now, breathing heavily was no longer the reality and I knew I had to stop it.

"Yes, JJ, oh God"

I froze. My blue eyes were wide as I gazed past the brunette. I was shocked, and I didn't know what to do. Was this a one-time thing? Was she going to wake up from that dream feeling awkward and disgusted? I'd known Emily for two years now, her sexuality had never been a point of conversation… and neither had mine.

I was awoken from my daze, a slightly high-pitched whimper brewing in the back of Emily's throat. I acted rashly, slapping her on the shoulder. I covered my mouth with my hand as her eyes shot open.

"Are we there?" she asked awkwardly, her eyes lingering over all parts of my body before looking me back in the eyes.

"No" I said simply, inching closer to her. "… but I am going to get some coffee… could you please help me with the sugar?"

"Why would you need help with the sugar, it's on the-", she looked confused and gestured wildly before she noticed me giving her a little bit of a death stare. Her mouth shut with a pop and she nodded. I stood up, discarding the laptop on the seat and heading towards the kitchen and bathroom sections of the plane. I subtly pulled the curtain shut as she walked through and she headed for the mini built-in coffee machine, loaded with three different sugars.

"They're just-"

"I saw …"

"Then why would you ask me to help you with-"

"No" I stopped her, taking a great step closer to her. One more step and I'd have her pressed against the pantry. "I know what was going on, before"

Emily's eyes shifted and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I took another step towards her and her breath hitched in her throat.

"I know what you were dreaming about" I whispered, inching my lips closer to her ear. "Or should I say… who"

I felt a ragged exhale on my neck and I took the final push to feel my body against hers. I pulled my head back and gazed at her lips. "Is it possible to continue where you left off?"

Emily smiled and grabbed my hips, spinning us and pinning me to the pantry door.

"I think we should just start from the beginning".

**A.N **

**Okay so I don't really like it and am not sure if I will continue it, but what did you guys think? Hot enough? Semi-realistic? Boring? Seriously, constructive criticism or overwhelming praise – either is helpful – I hope you all had a lovely Christmas xxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N – Okay, so my key motive in this story is to portray the characters as accurately and realistically as possible, while making it hot enough and interesting enough. If you don't like something, tell me, because I write for you guys, not just to explore xxo. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Also, I have changed to third person – do you prefer it, or first person?**

**Chapter 2: Compartmentalisation, At It's Finest**

JJ hurried into the New Haven Police Department, the BAU team flanking her sides. She commanded each of them to reply with 'no comment' to any questions thrown their way regarding the case. Sheriff Arthur greeted her at the door dejectedly, his eyes sagged and his shirt hung a little loose around his belt.

"Hi, Sheriff Arthur, I'm Jennifer Jareau, and this our team, SSA Hotchner, Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Prentiss", her eyes lingering on Emily for a little too long.

She turned to face the Sheriff once again, "Our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, has remained in Quantico so she has all of her equipment and whatnot around her … it would have been a little too difficult to get her to pack it all up on short notice", she explained justifiably.

JJ remained professional, although inside she was ridiculously insecure about whether it was obvious that her hair wasn't as sleek, or hair blouse not as flat, or her eyes not as misery-stricken as they had been, getting onto the plane.

Arthur just nodded along with all of it, his fatigue almost painful. JJ gave him a sympathetic glance, "… do you need a break … I'm sure our team can handle things for a few hours, after you debrief us on anything you've found since the fax?"

The team continued forward, directed by the various police officers and secretaries in the complex, to their designated conference room.

"This is not going to be an overnight thing Sheriff, I suggest you get as much energy for the next few days as you can" JJ urged. It's not that she wanted to get rid of the older officer, she knew his help would definitely be better, time-wise, but he looked like he hadn't slept since Christmas, and it was August.

He ran a hand through his thinning hair, and sighed.

"Okay, okay" he muttered, bee-lining for the conference room to get his part over and done with. JJ took a deep breath and headed towards the room also, her heart stopping a little as she realised the only seat left was next to Emily. She didn't know what to do now. What had happened barely an hour ago had been so passionate, so spontaneous – it wasn't like the media liaison at all. Why she had felt the need was beyond her, it wasn't like she was a lesbian … or even curious. She had had boyfriends in the past, and they had seemed to satisfy all of her needs just fine. Why the sudden desire to make-out with her fellow agent in their jet's tiny kitchen?

She internally sighed, but plastered a blank look on her face as she took the seat. Emily didn't flinch, her eyes glued to the projector screen as Hotch took up JJ's usual position of outlaying all of the case information.

"Rossi and I have come to similar conclusions on the unsub and his victimology, do we all think giving the profile to the NHPD is possible by this afternoon?"

Everyone nodded, comfortable in their theories on this unsub being a psychopathic, organised, methodical serial killer with no intention of stopping.

JJ chimed in now, her blue eyes piercing through her long blonde hair.

"Sheriff Arthur needs a break Hotch, after debriefing us on any new information, he'll head back for some necessary sleep … but, uh yeah, return in a few hours".

"That's understandable, go ahead Arthur", Hotch sat down quickly and folded his hands on the table.

Arthur stood up in front of the circular table, adjusting his belt and shuffling in his shoes.

"Firstly, thank you all for coming, this is by far one of the worst cases we've had up here in New Haven … definitely in a while" his hand rubbed at his brow. "There is a new piece of evidence, we found that not only were all victims white and 26, but all of them were missing all of their jewellery. When their parents, or partners came into ID them in the morgues" the Sheriff took a breath then, swallowing that lump in his throat, "they all asked for the jewellery they had been wearing … we had none. They all insisted that they never took them off"

"So he collects trophies" Morgan voiced, glancing at each of the victims headshots and photographs on the clear board in the corner of the room.

"This is typical of the psychopath" Reid clarified, "usually, a psychopath will only return to the scene to observe the police/investigatory progress, whereas a sociopath would come to relive it. The unsubs decision to take a trophy gives him a way to accomplish both; relive his fantasy and monitor the departments advancements".

"He will probably project himself into the investigation as well" Emily furthered. Sheriff Arthur gave her a questioning look so she continued, "he will visit the crime scene as Reid said, he will probably try and pass as a witness of some kind if the opportunity arises, and he will most likely call the tip line"

"Wouldn't that just give us more information about him?" the New Haven executive shuffled on his tired feet in confusion.

"Not necessarily" Reid responded, sweeping a strand behind his ear and leaning forward in the leather chair, "our unsub, if adhering to common psychopathic traits, will have a superior IQ, which is between 110 and 140. This is mostly due to the benefits of a perceived self-importance, intensity of concentration, concern for competence and an incessant yearning to reality-test their fantasies. Hence, his involvement will be meticulous, seemingly under-the-radar and not one that will raise suspicion … honestly, he may have already contacted you".

Arthur sighed and pinched his nose, his eyebrows knitting together over his dark brown eyes.

"Go and rest Rob" Hotch started, standing and placing a hand on the Sheriff's shoulder, "We can definitely progress with the information we have, and if we do need anything, we will ask the other head officers".

He nodded and gave a quick but humbling smile in everyone's direction, before sauntering out.

"Okay, let's get started… Reid and I will head to the marina, and question the employees, heads of office and the fisherman who found the bodies, Morgan and Dave – you head to the harbour side, get as much from the available crime scene as you can"

Morgan and Rossi gave each other a nod and headed off right away, grabbing their hanging coats and sunglasses.

"JJ," Hotch continued, "you can stay here with Emily and go through the case files and sort out anything else with the media that you can think of – this guy will be narcissistic, I think we are going to have to insult him through news media to get a reaction if we can't find anything out by tomorrow"

"We don't want any more victims on our hands though Hotch" JJ's hands fiddled with the paperwork as she gave him an uneasy glance.

"Neither do I, but he isn't going to stop until we catch him, rustling a few feathers may benefit us, he'll get sloppy, leave more evidence at the scene".

JJ nodded simply before ducking down and tapping swiftly against her computer keys. Hotch's stoic figure then turned to Emily,

"I want you to converse with the mortician, come up with a basic profile through the victims and their injuries and make sure we haven't missed anything".

"Alright" Prentiss clapped her hands together and stood in her seat. Slipping her blazer back on and untucking her hair in one slick motion, her heeled boots made soft thuds against the floor as she headed to her SUV.

JJ watched her leave, that same buzzing in her stomach as when they had kissed on the plane, but it soon welled into an uneasy boiling sensation. JJ didn't know what Emily was thinking, she didn't know whether she was bisexual, or even gay? Or whether she, herself, was? Or whether Emily did things like this all the time? It made it difficult to continue tapping away at her keyboard with a purpose.

CM – CM – CM – CM -

Emily's boots made loud thuds against the linoleum as she shuffled through the empty, and lifeless hallways of the hospitals lowers precinct. She finally found the room she was looking for and inhaled slowly before pushing against the door. The thick black letters of MORGUE, printed across the criss-crossed glass made her stomach uneasy. She sauntered into the room apprehensively, giving a small nod to the petite, older man hovering over the bodies of their unsubs victims.

"Prentiss, I presume?" he uttered, his eyes only glazing over her for a second before turning back to the instruments in his hand.

"You presume correctly doctor" Emily's lips turned up slightly before she walked towards the man, with more confidence in her stride. She had always been brilliant with compartmentalising her fears, her emotions – with this job, you had to be. She took pride as she swallowed the boiling angst and anxiety in her throat and stood up straighter next to the man.

"What can you tell me that we don't already know, Doc?"

He sighed, stepping away from the man he currently loomed over. His leathered, tan skin a stark contrast against the near blue of the young man's.

"Call me Harrison" he began and Prentiss nodded, offering the man a cloth for his bloodied hands and gloves. "Well, I believe we have a new cause of death … in a sense".

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, slowly dropping her hand from the transferral. "The wounds would have been enough to kill them within half hour if they bled out, though?"

"Asphyxiation, my dear"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows at Emily, the gloves coming off of his fingers with a snap.

"Sorry, stupid question… are you sure?"

"I believe so" he motioned to the x-rayed images above each victim. "If you look right here, you will see there is a type of erosion of the neck lining, to put it in human speak" he continued.

"So, you think he is all about the torture? He doesn't want to watch them die, which is odd of a psychopath, but he is happy to not only put them in a box, and send them out into the ocean, still alive, but led them bleed to death enough for them to drown in it?"

"I'm not a profiler, Miss Prentiss, but from what I can see, medically, that seems to be the case"

"Jesus Christ, will these sick bastards ever stop finding new ways?" Emily muttered, slipping her phone from her back pocket to call Hotch.

"Apparently not dear, apparently not" the elderly man shuffled towards the back room, switching off each light above the victims as he did so. Emily heard the flicking on of a kettle, and the slow rising of it's boil as she hit speed dial on her phone. She exited and headed quickly back towards the police station, keen to get the information to the rest of the team and to satisfy her now yearning need for a coffee.

"Yeah Hotch, we have something new … asphyxiation, he's letting them drown in their own blood … I know … yeah, it's disgusting, I hear you … I'm heading back now … oh, okay? I'll just tell JJ then … alright … see you later, no problem, bye"

Emily dipped the phone back into her jeans and took the last step from the hospitals exit to the bustling street. She jay-walked the street when the cars miraculously disappeared quickly and took comfort in the air conditioning of the police station. She rounded the corner only to see JJ flick the kettle on, this girl knew exactly what Emily wanted … even if she didn't admit it.

CM – CM – CM – CM -

JJ leant against the white cement column of the mini kitchen, tilting her head to each side and sighed with dissatisfaction as her neck didn't crack or ease up at all.

"Little tense J?" she heard behind her, but before she turned, she felt two slender hands upon the overwrought spots of her neck. She knew that voice anywhere, it's sultry drawl undeniable. The blonde tilted her head once more and sighed contentedly as Emily massaged her neck. Her fingers worked wonders against the knots building up in her muscles.

_I wish they could work wonders somewhere else. _She thought, her eyes automatically flicking open as the kettle stirred. She jumped from Emily's grip and leaped towards the kettle. Emily's eyes widened a little at the jump and she gave JJ a weird look as she finally turned her head.

"Coffee?" JJ asked, her voice a little high-pitched, and her eyes a shade darker than usual. Emily licked her lips, hoping JJ thought it was at the mention of coffee and not what was really whizzing around her mind.

"Please" she said. JJ gave her a slight grin and stole another mug from the second shelf.

The coffee steamed, soft rings floating from the brims of the mug. Emily walked to the fridge, opened it and handed the carton of milk to JJ. Her heart continued to thud in her chest, her eyes lingering a little too long on the dip between JJs collarbone and neck – a spot she knew would fit her lips quite nicely; and her hair, slipping from it's grip behind her ears. She almost reached up to tuck it back behind, almost. JJ handed her the mug of coffee and Emily could feel her eyes do a quick once over before she spoke.

"Jayje, do you want to talk about-"

"What's there to talk about?" she interrupted, her eyes suddenly flickering with emotion but ducking to the ground in avoidance. Emily wasn't good at this. She was the emotionless one. Not the bringer of feelings. But she forced herself, knowing that it could go two ways if they didn't discuss what had happened on the plane.

"Come to the conference room with me" Emily commanded lightly, turning before JJ could counteract her request.

- CM – CM – CM – CM –

Hotchner buried his phone back into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and stole a glimpse at the boy wonder beside him.

"The cause of death wasn't bleeding out – it was asphyxiation" he informed Reid. The boys' eyebrows rose quickly before Hotch could see the potential reasoning flicking through his eyes like a book.

"It's so odd" he began, "it's not normal of an organised psychopath to be-"

"So removed from the final part of his fantasy? I know" Hotch finished. He removed his sunglasses, tucking them into his shirt as both agents shut the doors of their SUV and headed towards the marina entrance.

Once inside, Hotch flashed his badge to the seeming receptionist.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr Reid, and we're here to talk to the two fishermen who discovered the bodies in your bay" he said with utmost professionalism. The woman winced slightly at the distance Hotch placed between his empathy and reality.

"Of course" was all she said, bringing the corded phone to her ear and dialling.

Hotch and Reid took a seat in the only two available towards the far right wall. Reid glanced down the hallway and crinkled his nose.

"I hate seafood … except Salmon" he muttered, almost to himself. Reid turned to a quizzical Hotch,

"Apart from the necessary fish oil of life, I tend to steer clear of the majority of seafood"

"I didn't need justification" Hotch replied indifferently, his hands scrolling through his contacts on his phone.

"Oh? Okay"

"Hotchner?" Hotch turned professionally to the calling, giving Reid a manly pat on the knee as they both stood up. Hotch shook both of the fisherman's hands before the indicated to lead them to a better place to talk. Reid scurried awkwardly behind the three larger men into a dining-room like area, each took a seat.

"Can you tell us what time it was when you went out into the bay?" Hotch began, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

The older fisherman, Powell, spoke up, his fingers scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"It was about 4 in the morning, you know, we have to get out there nice and early but it was Tuesday… so we weren't expecting a big rush of sorts".

The fishermen continued, giving Hotch and Reid a clear indication that not only were they not the unsubs, but that the unsub probably wasn't a set worker at the marina – there were too many witnesses to dump a body like that without being noticed, especially due to the fact, everything was done in pairs for safety purposes. Hotch and Reid left the precinct, knowing that either the unsub had a connection to the marina personally, or that he had come in contact with the area at one point professionally … but how?

- CM – CM – CM – CM –

Emily bit her lip as she shut the door behind them. Her eyes lingering on JJs tanned legs beneath that skirt that Emily swore pushed boundaries with their BAU dress code. JJ turned around, facing Emily a little uneasily, not knowing what to say to the brunette. It was no lie there was chemistry between them, and it was undeniable that JJ had been gradually getting more and more hooked on the drug that was Emily Prentiss. Even with the constant touches, the flirty smiles and even the most recent act that occurred in the plane, JJ couldn't tell whether Emily really did want her … in the way that she wanted her. Best of all however, was the fact that neither of them wanted to be the one to ask that question.

"Alright, I don't like bullshit to linger" Emily said bluntly, crossing her arms and using that unique skill that let her bottle her emotions up. JJ, however, didn't have this particular skill – sure, she could woo and wow the media, get them wrapped around her little finger and portray a ridiculous amount of strength in grave times, but this stoic and indifferent persona Emily constantly used as her shield irritated JJ more than anything.

"I know" was all JJ replied with.

"What was that on the plane?" Emily asked a little more softly, not wanting to offend the blonde – because honestly, it had been the highlight of her year to have the liaison's lips against her own. It was something she had only dreamed about … but she didn't know what motivations JJ had for doing it.

JJ bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "Can we not talk about this later? We have an asshole to catch?"

"Jayje…" Emily whispered, pinching the top of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Emily, it was nothing let's just move on from it and-"

"Oh, so it was just something you _felt _like doing at the time? Do you do this with Morgan, or Reid when you feel stressed? I don't think so!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it" JJ snapped, she crossed her arms defensively.

"JJ, I don't want to argue with you, that's not why I asked you in here. Do you like me or-"

"Emily-"

"No, stop trying to change the subject – I don't care about the unsub right now, I just want to know why you kissed me?"

Both girls flinched a little as the actual verb was used. JJ opened her mouth to respond but was stopped as her phone buzzed against her hip. She gave Emily a sorrowful look,

"Oh for fuck's sake" Emily muttered, turning around and placing her forehead against the cool wood of the door.

"Jareau" JJ answered huskily.

"Yeah, no problem Hotch, I'll add it to the board … okay, yep… oh okay, yeah, it's coming through now … yeah, we'll meet you out the front"

JJ placed the phone back into it's clasp on her hip and just stood there for a while, looking at Emily's still frame against the door, her shoulders only raising slightly as she continually inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Emily?"

She didn't respond.

"Emily … they found another body … I'll drive" was all she said before heading towards the door her friend leant against. Emily turned then, her eyes closed and her lip swollen from biting down on it. JJ just wanted to kiss her again, tell her that she didn't know what she felt but that she would just enjoy whatever happened, but she knew that's not how things worked. Emily put her hands upon JJ's shoulders, the blonde felt a tingle run down her spine at the brunette's slight touch.

"We are going to talk about this. The second I handcuff this son of a bitch and throw him in the back of a cop cab, I will be pulling you aside and we are going to talk this shit out, alright? I don't care if it was a mistake, if it's serious, if you were high and can't even remember, I just want to fucking know, okay?"

JJ swallowed and nodded. Emily's face went blank again, all emotions compartmentalised and in their little individual boxes. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room towards the black SUV outside.

**A.N Sorry to end on a bit of an irritating and ignorant note but I want there to be tension between them, it makes the final get together a little more emotional and significant. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought? Are you following the case? Am I writing their relationship accurately and with enough interest? Are you liking the story, in general?**

**Thanks guys, have a good weekend – I'll update asap xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A N Sorry for the time span between updates – I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have a proof-reader or a beta or whatnot, so I apologise for any errors: continuity and grammatical. **

**Note: This story will be borderline M, but I am keeping it T because it's not too crazy yet. Enjoy :-) **

**.**

…

**Chapter 3: Dirty Trucks and Dirty Dancing**

It had been three days, and two more victims had shown up, each displaying the same m.o and victimology. Garcia typed away viciously at her computer, still trying to connect these poor souls. Finally, a link crossed her screen and she geographically co-ordinated all victims against their high schools. The colourful woman smiled as they were all in the same area, hitting Morgan's speed dial with her fluffy pink pen.

"Talk to me baby girl"

"Well my large dollop of chocolate thunder, I have a link between these victims for you – it may be small, but it's definitely something!"

Morgan motioned for his team to gather as he wrote Garcia's findings on the white board.

_New Haven High – Thomas O'Brien, Michael Schwartz, Grace Maria Bell_

_Hamden Public High – Rachel Cox_

_West Haven Private – Declan Sommers_

_All biology and chemistry students at respective schools – all very intelligent and getting an A average in either or both subjects._

Reid followed Morgan every step of the way, putting red dots on the map on the other board, and then shading in various areas.

"Thanks princess, stay on the line for a sec, yeah?"

"Sure thing, kitten" the team heard Garcia coo before Morgan placed the phone on the table.

"Okay, so all of our victims did biology and/or chemistry and attended schools in this area" Reid began, motioning to his shaded area with his hand. "There are three other schools in the shaded zone … Garcia can you please get the list of students who studied biology and chemistry in this graduating class of this year of the schools already given, and the other three in the geographical area?"

"Yes my little nugget of golden sunshine, I'll send you all the list when I'm done, Garcia, out"

The phone beeped and Morgan slipped it back into his jeans pocket.

"Are we looking at the possibility of this being a student, Hotch?" Prentiss asked, leaning forward over the still blooming numbers of identity files in front of her.

"It's a possibility, if we are, he'd be one of the extremely high-functioning ones, definitely in the higher ends of all classes especially maths and sciences … this may be a warped revenge for some high school feud…" Hotch trailed off.

"This may seem like a long shot" Reid began, his eyes narrowing and his hands both caught in the loopholes of his chinos. "But, what if this guy was a teacher, or is a teacher?"

"That's near impossible, unless our profile is wrong" Rossi interjected, leaning back in his chair with his hands across his stomach.

"Maybe not, even though it is highly unlikely for a narcissist or psychopathic killer to have a job that requires copious amounts of empathy, it may be his way of being so easily trustworthy … either that or we are looking at a student, or someone who has come in to contact with all of these victims through their schools".

"I doubt it, but we'll cross reference them all anyway. JJ get Garcia back on the phone and tell her to pull a list of teachers, teacher aids and all members of the alumni together from every school"

JJ nodded, exiting the room with the phone already pressed to her ear.

"Prentiss, you and Morgan go to the two latest victim's parents houses and take the school approach, see if there is a link between any of them"

Emily and Derek headed for the door, coats in hand.

"Reid and Rossi, we're going to stay here and start cross referencing all of the student lists with biology, chemistry, recent stressers and school statuses of popular or outcast, or as much as we can draw on that"

"There's thousands of students though Hotch" Rossi almost whined.

"Once we eliminate all the students who don't do biology or chemistry, we'll narrow it down, we have to start somewhere" Hotch stated firmly, leaving his seat quickly to get started on the mountains of files.

CM – CM – CM – CM –

Morgan and Prentiss slammed the doors of the large SUV shut and headed towards the front door of Declan Sommers' parents house. Emily adjusted her belt, it was always getting off centre and irritating her hip bones. Morgan plucked the collar of his leather jacket and both reached for their bags as Derek placed a steady, firm knock on the door. A sullen woman answered, and glanced dejectedly towards the badges of the two agents.

"Mrs Sommers, we're FBI agents Prentiss and Morgan? Is now an okay time to ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead, the rest of the department have already but I guess there's always more to dig up" the woman turned halfway through her sentence, her speech pattern neither rising nor falling, giving no indication as to whether this interrogation really did hurt her more than motivate her to catch her son's killer.

Prentiss bit her lip as she entered the extremely homey one-level cottage, nothing but family portraits and childhood paintings clustered the walls.

Morgan rubbed his hands together as he sat in front of the parents, Mr Sommers pouring both agents a glass of water. Prentiss gave him a warm smile when taking the beverage.

"Mr and Mrs Sommers, we would like to formally begin with our deepest sorrows for your loss" Morgan began, giving both parents a deep and sorrowful gaze. "We are profilers, not police, which means we deal with human behaviour"

Both just nodded.

"We are here to form a profile and catch this guy based on the people he is targeting, his methods and what kind of situations led him to commit these crimes" Derek tried to sound sincere and empathetic, it was obvious that these parents were just those kind of people. Those kind that made lasagnes when a neighbour went through a loss, the kind to show up to every grandchild's sporting event, and the kind to buy the newlyweds some expensive housewarming gift and make nothing of it.

"As we understand, Declan was incredibly bright, acing all of his science and maths exams in high school especially?" Emily questioned softly.

Mrs Sommers nodded and the father took the lead, "Yeah, he really enjoyed it, he took a bunch of extra classes and after-school activities to fuel the passion"

"Was there anyone in his classes, or his extracurricular activities dealing with biology or chemistry that he ever mentioned as threatening?"

"Not that I recall, Declan was pretty liked at school, he was never that nerd being beat up because of his scientific mind – he was good mates with most of the football team"

"Okay, that's no problem" Morgan finished, giving Emily a sad look as they had taken nothing away from this interrogation but what they already knew. However, Emily still had a few ideas.

"On another note, did he have any teachers that he really didn't like or really bonded with? Or even students that he would talk about a bit too much?"

"What are you implying agent?" Laura commanded, the small mother's fists tightening on her knees.

"No, nothing. I promise ma'am, it is a simple question"

Mr Sommers put his hands over his wife's and gave her a calming glance. He squeezed her tense hands before answering,

"No students really stood out in that way, but there was this one teacher – one of Declan's extra classes for bio-chem science – the teacher was quite forward with his life apparently, and although the kids enjoyed his little deviations every now and again, Declan found it a little odd how much he shared and how much he wanted to be involved in his student's lives, especially as it was a weekly and not an every day class".

Prentiss and Morgan shared a glance and made their goodbyes quickly before texting Hotch the new information.

Within the next hour, a list of students who signed up for that course had been found by Garcia – all five victims present on the list.

CM – CM – CM – CM –

The agents all sat around the round table in the police department, organising how, when and where they were going to make the arrest. Garcia still sat idly on the phone, the quick taps of her fingers the only noise as all stared at the whiteboard for a few seconds.

"Something still is unclear to me" Emily began, tapping her pen against the table.

"What's his connection with the marina?" Hotch questioned,

"Exactly" Emily sighed, "Garcia can you please figure this out, there has to be something … this kind of psychopath, with such an organised streak, he must be using this dumpsite for a reason".

"Well Miss Emily Prentiss, my little positively stoic brunette, if I just head into these files …. Oh that's so sweet" Garcia stopped,

"Sweet?" Morgan leant back in his chair confused, "… baby girl, this man has been slaughtering young adults"

"Don't bring me back to reality chocolate thunder, please, this guy seemed like such a sweet-heart … he proposed to his wife on the harbour and they then got married on it and he agreed to work as the marina's delivery boy until he earned enough to pay off the costs"

"… let me guess, him and his wife divorced a month or two ago?" Emily sighed,

Garcia sighed, "Affirmative, my loves".

"That was the stresser" Reid clarified.

"Let's go, Garcia do we know where he is right now?"

"I have no definite schedule Mr boss man, however, I can give you three different addresses – his wife's current house, the condo his temporarily renting, and there's the marina – it says he should be working today if that helps at all"

"Thank you" Hotch replied, hitting the end call button and shoving it into his blazer pocket.

"Morgan and Rossi, take the condo apartment, Reid and I will go to his ex-wife's house, JJ and Emily, head for the marina and see where that takes you"

All nodded, Emily and JJ giving each other a gaze of both awkwardness, but subtle joy that they were paired off together. Their hands brushed as they walked out the door, and Emily swear a positively heating flame ran across her skin, leaving goosebumps up her arm.

CM – CM – CM – CM -

(For purposes of JJ/Emily hotness and love time, fast-forward one hour, xx)

Emily and JJ had caught him unloading the last of the tuna into the marina, almost missing the body writhing in between the ten or twenty bags of ice against the back of the truck. He had pulled a gun immediately, placing it under his chin and threatening to shoot. Emily knew it was a possibility, he was the kind of psychopath to understand the horrors of prison, and know that death was better than even one year in this cement cells. Before he could shoot however, JJ had started smooth-talking him and he had smirked, pointing the pistol now at Emily's head. At that point, Emil fired a shot into his shoulder and JJ had tackled the gun from his hands. Both women cuffed the bastard and he had been charged as soon as he had been thrown into a metallic chair for interrogation at the New Haven police department.

All agents were now boarding their jet, the sunset over the horizon a sign of bright and vibrant relief, and not a dusky glow of what they couldn't achieve. Morgan, Reid and Rossi crawled into the same spots they had been before but headed quickly to sleep. Hotch headed for the coffee machine, poured himself a large mug and sat with earplugs in, going through a separate case file at the other end of the plane.

"Can we please talk now?" Emily questioned JJ, she couldn't handle any more miscommunication between them. Since the last time they had been in these seats, her hands had been sweating profusely, her heart racing, her cheeks flushing and her stomach cramping with fireflies … butterflies were more gentle against her lower heat.

JJ's eyes fluttered and she merely nodded, grabbing Emily's wrist and pulling her to the furthest side of the plane.

Emily sat, her lips in a tight line and JJ brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her blue eyes refusing to make contact with Emily's. The leather of the seat felt hot against Emily's, once again, sweating hands, so she rubbed them against her suit pants and fiddled with them in her lap.

"JJ … it's up to you"

"No, that's not fair" the blonde retorted,

"I already told you – I don't care what it was to you – I just need to know!" Emily whispered harshly, forcing herself to keep her voice down and her breathing even.

"I don't know what I feel…" JJ muttered, almost to herself, "I didn't want this". It wasn't meant to be offensive, and Emily wasn't supposed to take it personally, she knew that but it still stung a little as JJ's eyes looked into hers. Emily considered joining the mile-high club for a moment, the heat in the pit of her stomach lighting a little with desire. She dismissed it quickly though, seeing the fear and confusion in JJ's eyes.

"… I did" Emily said bravely, her gaze not faltering. She stared hard at JJ, waiting for the liason to look at her, and see the truth in her eyes. She knew she was taking a massive leap here, telling JJ that she liked her … that she had liked her … and wanted her, for quite a while.

"But you-"

"It doesn't matter. This is now. I want you… so, what do you want?"

JJ could feel her heart beating wildly, of course she wanted Emily. The past week of her life had been nothing but thoughts that danced obscenely throughout her mind – getting more and more vividly intimate and hot each time. She wanted nothing more than to feel Emily's lips again, to feel more of Emily, to _taste _Emily. But she couldn't. She didn't want to put her friendship with the brunette, or her job for that matter, in danger. So she said what she thought was best to say, best to do.

"I don't … I … um, I like someone else. Sorry" she excused herself quickly, unable to deal with the pain she knew would be in Emily's eyes. She tapped her hand once in an attempt of empathy but all she felt was extreme guilt, washing over her in tidal waves. She took a seat a few places away and covered her face, stealing a glance back only once to see the brunette's eyes glassy and biting her lip in a frustrated manner.

CM – CM – CM – CM –

Plunk.

_She was so fucking stupid._

Plunk.

_Emily wouldn't have made things awkward if she had just said that she liked her too._

Plunk.

_Emily would have embraced it._

Plunk.

_Why was she so fucking stupid?_

Plunk.

_Things were going to be awkward now. More awkward than if she had stripped down and given Emily a lap dance on the plane or something._

Plunk.

_Why …. Why, why, why?_

JJ stopped pegging darts at the board in her kitchen and slumped onto the marble top, groaning loudly in complete anger with herself.

"JJ, why are you such a fucking imbecile!?" she screamed, slamming her fists against the marble once more before heading back to her bedroom.

Her phone rung from the bedside table and she almost ignored it before she saw that it was Penelope Garcia calling.

"Hey" she said dejectedly, only answering because she knew Garcia would assume the worst if she didn't. The worst being one of two things: death, or banging some incredible celebrity for no logical reason.

"Well good afternoon Miss Jareau, why the long face babycakes?"

"I don't have a –"

"Don't speak to me like I don't know what's going on!" the colourful woman retorted, "Not to go all profiler on your ass, but your "heys" never finish on a sad note, and if they do, it's picked up by a fun-sounding Garcia or Pen"

"I'm sorry, when did you take the course?" JJ questioned sarcastically, slumping against her dark navy pillows.

"Before it was invented, obviously"

"Of course"

"Anyway my little angel, we are going to Harvey's tonight – I don't care how misery-ridden you are, there is nothing a good night at the bar can't fix!"

"I really don't fee-"

"I'll pick you up at 8, bye!"

"No, Pen, I seriously don't-"

The phone went silent and JJ groaned, crawling around on her bed like a creature missing a few limbs. Her life wasn't bad, but she was acting like her family had been murdered and found out that Leonardo Dicaprio was engaged to her cousin all in the same hour. She groaned again, fisting the sheets and staring at the ceiling angrily.

_Maybe if I stare at it hard enough, it will crumble and crush me so I never have to look at Emily's perfect face again. _

She glanced towards the clock, noticing it was already 7pm and sighed. She might as well _try _and be in a good mood for a night clubbing. Maybe it was a good idea to go out for the night, hook up with a few people she would never see again and blow off some steam. _Really _blow off some steam. She stood and headed to her wardrobe, aiming to find the hottest and most figure-hugging dress she owned.

-.-/-

Emily stepped from the shower and brushed out her hair from its ponytail. She glanced at her reflection, the gloom and sorry-for-herself attitude plastered across her face. It was obvious that her eyes fell, her smile was non-existent and her breathing came out in dejected sighs. Tonight with Garcia was about moving on – she obviously couldn't keep pining over JJ, in all her flawlessness. She slipped on a red dress that hugged her shape, and let her hair fall straight down her back. She looked hot, there was no denying it, but all she could think about was how much better she would look with a smile on her face. But only JJ could manage that thing to light up her features. She sighed, glancing at the clock as it neared 7:45pm, the time Garcia said she would pick her up.

-.-/-

JJ strutted from the elevator in her apartment building towards Garcia's car. The windows of the sleek pink sedan were tinted but she could see Garcia's smile through the windscreen.

Emily's heart stopped as she saw JJ exit the building. She hadn't realised why Garcia had taken the long way until the pulled into this apartment block. She had questioned Garcia angrily, hitting her hands against the dashboard – all of which Garcia had ignored, focusing intently on her reverse parking skills. JJ looked hot – way too hot for Emily's emotions, a tidal wave of arousal rolled in the pit of her stomach and she almost let out a groan as she got closer and could see the curves of her legs, of her ass, her hair dancing around her shoulders and her eyes … god they were the killers.

"In the back sweetie" Garcia cooed out the window. JJ gave her a funny look through the windscreen before getting in the back, only then noticing the person in the front seat.

"Penelope Garcia, I swear to God-" JJ began, heading to get out of the car again.

"Nuh-uh!" Garcia said quickly, plunging her heeled feet against the accelerator and speeding towards the club. "You two are going to make-up! I cannot deal with it, it's killing me!"

Emily glanced at her thin, leather banded watch. "It's been eleven hours…" Emily muttered, stealing a glance towards JJ in her compact mirror.

"A heart like mine" Garcia began, placing one of her bangled hands across her chest, "cannot simply deal with distress in the BAU family – I feel it deep down"

"Oh shut up!" JJ laughed, whacking Garcia across the arm before leaning back into her seat.

"There's nothing even wrong!" JJ said again, trying to convince herself more than anything else. "We're okay, aren't we Emily?" JJ cringed a little as she called her Emily, and not Em.

"Of course" Prentiss responded, noticing the additive of her full name off JJ's lips, it wasn't right.

.

The three females waltzed into the club, Garcia linked their arms, her in the middle of course and all headed straight for the bar. Three shots of vodka, three beers and a sip of some random man's cocktail, later, JJ was leaning against the bar in a daze, her face only inches from Emily as she failed to maintain her giggles about something the bar tender had said to her five minutes ago. Both women looked at each other then and smiled. Something in JJ's demeanour, however, changed. She stood, suddenly, seriously, placing her hands on the wooden countertop and giving Emily a long look.

"What?" the brunette questioned, adjusting her ditzy, fun self a little to something more understanding and present.

"I am so stupid" JJ muttered, parroting her earlier inner rage.

"No … no you're not" Emily responded, shuffling a little closer to the blonde on the bar stool.

"Yes, I am"

"No! Stop it! I will not let you get to this stage of tipsy Jennifer Jareau" Emily cooed quickly, gripping JJ's hand and heading straight for the dancefloor.

"Oh god, no, I don't dance!" JJ laughed,

"Don't lie to me Jareau" Emily purred, pulling JJ closer to her as they entered the mosh. Their bodies swayed quickly to the beat of the music, lights flashing quickly, making the vision of their movements jerky and they laughed. JJ swayed a little out of time, and Emily sighed.

"JJ, no, that is not how you do it … look" she placed her hands on JJ's hips and felt fire burn across her skin. JJ's breath hitched in her throat but all she did was move closer as Emily begin to move her hips from side to side. Emily shuffled closer to JJ, getting assistance as the drunk men and women behind her continued to knock into her. She was almost flush against JJ's back, her hands gripping the blondes' hips and swaying them in time with her own. JJ let her eyes close and her head lean back, it cradled into Emily's shoulder. The music almost got more quiet and constant as she let herself mould into the brunette. Her hands trailed up Emily's arms, her palms embracing the other woman's cheek and side of her neck. She let out a moan as Emily's breasts pressed between her shoulder blades and her arousal pressed into her back.

Emily couldn't deal with it any longer, she left one hand on the media liaisons hips but trailed the other one around her, her hand splayed across JJs lithe and toned stomach. She grinded into the blonde more fiercely, heavy exhales falling against her neck. She leant down, sucking the sensitive skin there and felt JJ's moan against her lips.

"Jesus, Em" she made out, urging her on. She gripped the blonde impossibly closer, her hands inching higher and lower by the second. JJ let out a gasp as Emily's teeth grazed her neck again, she went to turn around, to make complete contact with the blonde but she was suddenly pulled from her private heaven, her eyes snapping open.

**A.N I was going to stop after the plane conversation but thought, no they will actually give up reading if I do that – SO I added awesomeness. Praise and criticism is greatly appreciated in form of the little review button – please do that xx.**

**Update shouldn't be too long friends.**


End file.
